grvscfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandvision Song Contest
The Grandvision Song Contest often shortened to GVSC,Grandvision is a song competition held among the member countries of the Grand Broadcasting Union (GBU) since 2014. Each member country submits a song to be performed on television and radio, and then casts votes for the other countries' songs to determine the most popular song in the competition. |Row 3 title = Languages |Row 3 info = English |Row 4 title = Broadcaster |Row 4 info = GTV |Row 5 title = Run since |Row 5 info = 20 December 2014 }} Origins / History In 2014, the Grand Broadcasting Union (GBU)—based in —gave users from the Internet the chance to compete with a European country in this online contest, which is based on the real Eurovision Song Contest. At a committee meeting held in Berlin in December 2014, Supervisor and Director of the GBU conceived the idea of an European song contest where countries would participate in one online programme. It was decided that the first contest would take place in Winter 2015 in Copenhagen, . Format Participating countries submit songs, which are performed live in an online programme transmitted across the Grandvision Network by the GBU simultaneously to all countries. A "country" as a participant is represented by one television broadcaster from that country: typically, but not always, that country's national public broadcasting organisation. The programme is hosted by one of the participant countries, and the transmission is sent from the auditorium in the host city. During this programme, after all the songs have been performed, the countries then proceed to cast votes for the other countries' songs: nations are not allowed to vote for their own song. At the end of the programme, the winner is declared as the song with the most points. The winner receives, simply, the prestige of having won—although it is usual for a trophy to be awarded to the winning songwriters, and the winning country is invited to host the event the following edition. Participants Eligible participants include Active Members (as opposed to Associate Members) of the GBU. Active members are those who are located in states that fall within the Grand Broadcasting Area GBA. If an GBU Active Member wishes to participate, they must fulfill conditions as laid down by the rules of the contest.The maximum number of participants in one edition is limited to 46 countries. Debuts Logo of Grandvision Slogans Rules Numerous detailed rules must be observed by the participating nations. For instance the rules specify various deadlines, including the date by which all the participating broadcasters must submit the final recorded version of their song to the GBU. The rules also cover sponsorship agreements and rights of broadcasters to re-transmit the show. Voting Each country ranks all the entries in their Semi Final / Grand Final, with twelve points given to the first choice, ten points to second, and from eight down to one point for third to tenth place, with the point values decreasing respectively. Countries are not allowed to vote for themselves. For the announcement of the votes, the presenters of the Contest connect by satellite to each country in turn, inviting the spokesperson to read out that country's votes in French or English.The current tie-breaking rule is that, in the event that two or more countries tie for first place and for other places the song that received points from the greater number of countries is the winner. This system is sometimes called the "count-back". If there is still a tie, the second tie-breaker is to count the number of countries who assigned twelve points to each entry in the tie. Tie-breaks continue with ten points, eight points, and so on until the tie is resolved. After the interval act is over, when all the points have been calculated, the presenter(s) of the show call upon each voting country in turn to invite them to announce the results of their vote. Often the opportunity is taken by each country to show their spokesperson standing in front of a backdrop which includes a famous place in that country. For example, the French spokesperson might be seen standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. All votes are presented by a electronic scoreboard.The countries that did not make it to the final each year could also vote. Each participating broadcaster is required to broadcast the show in its entirety: including all songs, recap, voting and reprise, skipping only the interval act for advertising breaks if they wish. Nul Points Big 5/6 Because the Semi Finals may have a high number of participants,the GBU permitted a rule which enabled the 5 or 6 highest placing countries of the previous edition to automatically qualify to the final. The number varies according to the number of participants. Semi Finals and the Grand Final All participating countries must participate in a semi-final to qualify to the final. This rule doesn't apply to the host country and the Big 5/6. In each of the semi-finals the voting is conducted among those countries which participate in that semi-final. With regard to the automatic grand final qualifiers who do not participate in the semi-finals, a draw is conducted to determine in which semi-final each of them will be allowed to vote. In contrast, every participating country in a particular edition may vote in the grand final – whether their song qualified for the final or not. After the votes have been cast in each semi-final, the 10 countries which received the most votes will proceed to the grand final. Full voting results are withheld until after the grand final, where they are published on the GBU's website. The Grand Final consists of : - The Big 5 - Host Country - 10 Qualifiers of the 1st Semi Final - 10 Qualifiers of the 2nd Semi Final Artists / Songs The following criteria are important for a Artist which want to participate for their Country : - The performer must be 16 years of age when the event takes place (there is no age restriction on selections, however they must be of the appropriate age on the day of the show. - The performer(s) must be from their country of origin, where they were born or reside. - As some countries lack a large number of artists or a sizeable music industry, the GBU created some “'Borrowing Rules'” which allow certain countries to borrow from others. - Andorra can borrow from Spain - Cyprus can borrow from Greece - Liechtenstein can borrow from Austria and Switzerland - Luxembourg can borrow from Belgium and the Netherlands - Montenegro can borrow from Serbia - Monaco can borrow from France - San Marino can borrow from Italy Entries Entries can be selected through a National Selection or internally. Before participation of a song is official, the broadcaster must have it approved by the GBU council. Other rules include: - Entries must have been released after 2000 - Covers and parodies of other songs are not permitted. Banning If a user breaks a rule, they get a strike. A user receives one Strike if he/she doesn´t vote in their SF or in the GF , doesn´t send his/her entry on time (if confirmed) , doesn´t confirm participation or withdrawal or brings the contest in danger. If a user receives 3 strikes, they are prohibited from competing for 3 editions. Delegations :See more: Head of Delegations Each country has a delegation, which controls the country's affairs in the contest.The main member is the Head of Delegation and can select the entry, confirm a participation, choose other Members and so on (is the chief of all). If a new participant wishes to join the contest, they can have a free country or join an existing delegation (if the HoD accepts) and can help by make decisions. The maximum number of members in a single delegation is 3. Head of Delegations must have their country for at least 3 editions National Selections If a country hosts a national selection, they must make sure that the song and artist are from the country. Foreign Act/Returning Act Foreign Act An entry that is not related to a participating country may represent a country under circumstances - the song must take part in a national selection that consists of at least seven songs. The song must be sung in English or the national language. Returning Act If a country wishes to send a song that participated in a previous national selection, this is allowed under the circumstance that the song participates in a national selection with a field of at least 10 songs. Publication Every entry that is sent to the Grandvision Council must be published on the Confirmation Thread before the deadline, otherwise the entry will not be accepted and the player will get a strike.